Telemachus' Turn
by Dragon Cutie
Summary: Sparta and Mycenae are at war and Telemachus must help.


One day in Ithaca there was particularly strange weather it was snowing. Queen Penelope was looking out her window and she mumbled, "The gods are angry with us." Prince Telemachus walked into the room.  
"What was that, mom?" he asked his mother.  
She turned around to see Telemachus dressed warmly and smiled. "The gods are angry with us," she repeated. "Maybe Poseidon persuaded the god of the storms to punish Odysseus' kingdom."  
"I don't think so," said Telemachus, "News came from the mainland. The Myceneans and the Spartans are engaged in war."  
Penelope looked confused, "Why?" she asked curiously.  
Telemachus was happy to answer, "Something about Agamemnon's wife having a boyfriend and when Agamemnon returned they killed him while he was in the bathtub."  
"Agamemnon!" Penelope yelled surprised, "Dead!"  
"Yeah," Telemachus continued, "Then his daughter ran to her uncle, King Menalaos. Menalaos then attacked Mycenae."  
"Telemachus!" said a voice.  
"What!" said a frightened Telemachus. Penelope also looked scared.  
"Over here!" said the voice. Telemachus turned around and saw Athena.  
"Oh, it's you," Telemachus sighed.  
"What? You're not happy to see me?" Athena said offended.  
"What's wrong, honey?" said Penelope very frightened.  
Telemachus looked at Penelope again, "Don't worry, mom. I'm just talking to a goddess."  
Penelope looked relieved, "Oh . . . okay. I'll just go wake your father and tell him the news." She then walked away.  
Telemachus looked at Athena again, "Why have you come?"  
"I've come to warn you," she answered, "You may not be as clever as Odysseus, but you still need to know."  
Telemachus put on a triumphant smile, "I already know about the war between Sparta and Mycenae. You're not so much of a goddess of wisdom, are you, Athena?"  
Athena felt her fury build up inside her. She then screamed at the top of her lungs, "YOU HAVE JUST MADE THE SAME MISTAKE YOUR FATHER DID! Your father insulted Poseidon and you have just seriously offended me! Now you shall pay Telemachus. I will still warn you, only because my father told me to, but if you fail, the weather on Ithaca will never change. And for every day you do not come back it shall grow worse!"  
Telemachus also yelled, "Then I will succeed in my challenge, which you have not told me yet."  
Athena sneered, "You are to travel to Sparta with half of your army. There you will help the Spartans defeat the Myceneans. You shall not leave early, or I will count your journey as failed!" Without another word Athena departed.  
Telemachus ran out of the room. He had to tell his mother that he must leave immediately. "Mother!" he yelled. He found his mother telling his father about the war. "Mother, I must leave immediately for Sparta. Athena said to take half the army."  
"Telemachus!" said Odysseus, "Calm down. What did Athena tell you?"  
"She told me that I must assist Sparta in the war with Mycenae. I must leave now or Ithaca may never be sunny again," Telemachus decided to end here.  
"Good bye, son," said Penelope sadly, "I hope you shall return like Odysseus did."  
Odysseus sighed, "Tell the commander to give you half his troops and have a boat ready as soon as possible," he paused, "We'll miss you greatly," he said almost sobbing.  
Telemachus saw his father's tears, "Do not worry, I shall not be defeated and leave you to your icy fate." His parents gave him hugs and kisses and then left for the commander's hut.  
The commander gave him half the army and then he was sailing on Poseidon's sea that afternoon. The journey to Sparta was very uneventful accept for the occasional seasick solider. They arrived in Sparta the next afternoon. Telemachus docked the boat and unloaded his troops. Together they approached the gates of the great city. The guard at the gates asked, "Who are you stranger and why are you so armed?"  
Telemachus answered, "I am Prince Telemachus of Ithaca. Athena told me you we in need of assistance so I came. I wish to speak with King Menalaos."  
The guard grunted, "Very well, but I don't think we need help. The king is that way," he said pointing to a vast palace hidden by a great garden.  
"Thank you," Telemachus said as he motioned for his army to follow. As they walked through the garden, they heard voices.  
"Halt!" yelled a stern feminine voice. Telemachus looked up and saw two young maidens. One appeared to be about age eighteen and the other looked to be about his own age. The younger one had raven hair and emerald eyes. The older one had strait chocolate hair and ocean colored eyes that were looking very frightening. "What business do you have in royal garden of Sparta?" demanded the older girl.  
Telemachus looked her straight in the eye and answered sternly, "I am Prince Telemachus of Ithaca. Athena told me you we in need of assistance so I came. I wish to speak with King Menalaos."  
She then said, "Very well, I shall see if my father has time to see you," she turned toward the palace, "Come," she beckoned. They followed her into the vast beautiful palace. When the walked through the extravagant doors she said, "Wait here," she then added to the other girl, "Watch them, I do not trust them." She disappeared into the shadows.  
After ten minutes of being stared at by the younger girl, the older girl returned. "My father will see you now," she said and led them into what looked like a thrown room. On the jeweled golden thrown sat a middle aged man with a beard and grayish hair.  
He spoke, "So, you are the prince of Ithaca, the island kingdom. I appreciate your help. Up to now we have been evenly matched and I miss my brother dearly. If Electra hadn't told me, I wouldn't have known. We will send your troops to the battleground immediately. The whole area between is battlefield. As for you, Telemachus, Aserey will show you to your room."  
Telemachus bowed before Menalaos, "Thank you," he said.  
The older girl came up to him and bowed, "I am Aserey," she said, "Follow me."  
The next morning Telemachus woke up in the room Aserey had led him to. He didn't want to get off the luxurious bed with silk green covers. Green seemed to be the theme of the room. Everything was green, except the rug with was white. He finally got up and got dressed. He left the room and headed for the dining room, hoping to find Aserey, who he had a crush on. He entered the extensive blue room equipped with a long table covered in a white silk tablecloth. The cutlery was not silver or gold but plain and ordinary. There were little luxuries in this city. All of them were in the palace. They only had these things because Aserey had persuaded her father to let her have them. He looked around the room and did not see Aserey. 'Oh, well,' he thought, 'maybe I'll fight today instead.' He walked outside and in the courtyard took his armor, his sword, his bow and his quiver.  
"Telemachus?" he turned around and saw Aserey looking at him confused. "What are you doing?"  
He answered, "Going to fight with my troops. Is that not the Spartan thing to do?"  
She smiled, "I did not think you would know the Spartan way. Yes, that is what a Spartan would do. My father is out there now. As of now, I'm in charge of the palace with Electra."  
"Is she the one with black hair?" he asked. She nodded. "Well then, I must be loyal to Sparta and Ithaca," he said and walked off through the garden. Aserey stood there puzzled. 'What does that mean?' she thought  
The next day, Aserey was watching the courtyard through her window waiting for Telemachus. She saw several men rushing someone who looked badly injured into the palace. She rushed away from the window and down the stairs to the door. She only hoped it wasn't Telemachus or her, "FATHER!" she yelled distressed. She saw Telemachus next to her. "What happened?" she screeched at him.  
Telemachus stared at her and said grimly, "He took a bad arrow to his head. He had taken of his helmet because he was too hot," he paused, "He's dying quickly. I'm sorry, my lady." She said nothing and just pulled her father close to her body. Within minutes, the great King Menalaos of Sparta had died.  
During the next few days Telemachus had left to fight again and Aserey was left with her grief. Telemachus had managed not get hurt at all yet. He was now slaughtering the Myceneans without mercy. The Myceneans were also killing without mercy. All of the army of Ithaca had been slain and left Telemachus with the Spartans. They were severely outnumbered. Many Spartan were becoming careless due to lack of hope. That afternoon the Spartan palace was broken into. Aserey and Electra were taken without mercy. Electra had many bad cuts and Aserey's finger was broken and she had a large gash on her check. Telemachus had lost patience. He finally called into the sky, "Great gods of the Greeks, her my cry! Give me the courage to fight! Athena, Poseidon, release your grudges against my family and I! For Menalaos, Agamemnon, Aserey and for Greece, let Sparta have the better of the fight and let us destroy Mycenae by sunset!" The winds and the sea became restless and Telemachus heard the gods answering.  
"Telemachus!" yelled Poseidon; "I shall not punish you for your father's deeds. The Myceneans shall fall by my hand!"  
"Telemachus!" yelled Athena; "I release my grudge for this battle only! The Myceneans shall lose their brains quickly!"  
The Myceneans all dropped their weapons and gapped at the sky. Telemachus took this to his advantage and began to slay all of them. They were all killed and he ran relentlessly toward Mycenae, which was a mile from the battleground. He finally reached the palace by the sea. Poseidon had taken care of the guards so he just ran inside. It wasn't very big and he found Aserey and Electra locked a luxurious room. He ran the door down and let then out. Aserey kissed Telemachus on the cheek and he blushed.  
Telemachus told them to stay put as he ran off to find the traitor Agamemnon called his wife and her boyfriend. They were in the throne room and they looked frightened by Telemachus' arrival.  
Her last words were "Who are you?" The guy didn't say anything before Telemachus beheaded him.  
At sunset, in Ithaca Penelope and Odysseus looked out the window and saw the snow melt and stop falling. Penelope whispered, "He has succeeded."  
Odysseus whispered back, "That's my boy." 


End file.
